Because I want you
by Kiharu.Lovely
Summary: Uno se hunde en el agujero de la miseria, el otro observa de cerca y quiere sacarlo de ahí. [Serie de drabbles] [HijikataxGintoki]
1. Chapter 1

**Because I want you**

 _Yo! Recientemente ingresé al fandom de Gintama… así que quise escribir un poco de ellos. Esta vez, con mi súper otp: HijikataxGintoki. Espero que les guste :3_

* * *

 **1.- Tu corazón es ácido, tu cuerpo se alquila**

Gintoki Sakata es el yorozuya que se vende con el título "hago lo que sea por dinero". _Lo que sea,_ quiere decir, _lo que sea._ Cuando lo conocí pensé que estaba loco. Comiendo dulces por las esquinas de noche y bebiendo sake a las horas más tempranas. Cuando me tocaba patrullar por kabuki siempre lo hallaba a él, con esos ojos perdidos, intentando pescar clientes. No sólo se prostituía (que en realidad era lo que menos hacía), también aceptaba cualquier otro trabajo. Limpia pisos, pone tejas, niñera, detective… Cualquier cosa que vaya a darle unos yenes, él lo toma. Kagura y Shinpachi siempre van detrás de él en esos trabajos. De vez en cuando, Gintoki sale por las noches a deambular, esperando más trabajo o intentando tomar algo gratis.

No voy a mentir, es un tipo encantador. Puede decir las cosas correctas en el momento indicado y eso hace que las chicas se vuelvan locas por él… Aunque esto sólo sucede de noche, o en situaciones adversas. Cuando su vida, la de sus subordinados, amigos, hasta la mía peligran, él siempre hallaba palabras de fuerza y de sabiduría, porque es así: un gran hombre. Pero la galantería que muestra de vez en cuando se compensa con esa frialdad que les da a las chicas luego de tomar su dinero y vestirse. Toda su cara seductora se rompe cuando lo ves sacándose los mocos, cuando se rasca el pubis, cuando lee la shonen jump, cuando sólo está tirado en el piso mirando moscas… También cuando come y habla y puedes ver todo masticado.

Y una vez se me ocurrió, y fue cuando todo comenzó, cuando metí la pata. Lo contraté como compañía de noche. En realidad, no era como que estuviera solo en mis días libres, pero teníamos un caso por investigar y se me pasó por la cabeza que él podría tener algo de información: la tenía. Obtuve sus palabras por una copa de helado, luego por un plato de soba y finalmente por algo de sake. Pasé toda la tarde y parte de la noche de un lado a otro hablando con él. Le dije que le daría algo de dinero, además de la comida. En algún punto, cuando ya estábamos los dos ebrios en un baño público, me preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿Hijikata-san es marica?

—¿Qué?

Mientras se lavaba el cabello, volteó hacia a mí y siguió: —Me has invitado todo el día. De aquí a allá, dejando que no pague nada, y luego trayéndome aquí. Nunca lo he hecho con un tío, ¿sabes? Quizá no soy lo que buscas.

—¿Qué? —Cuando vi que iba a repetir sus palabras, haciéndome quedar como un sordo, contesté—: Yorozuya, tú no tienes nada de dinero. Esto es caridad, no cortejo.

Sonrió y me dijo que entonces quería más sake y pasar la noche en la posada de los baños. Como me daba igual, dado que ya había obtenido lo que quería, le dije que sí. Al beber un poco más, me pidió que no me fuera. Cada vez iba pensando en lo caprichoso que era, porque me tenía más atado a él de lo que yo lo tuve para conseguir información. Al final, sólo podía fumar mientras lo escuchaba hablar de todos los dulces que recordaba haber comido.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas, rojas como cuando vas a dormirte en cualquier momento por lo borracho que estás. Pero no se durmió, ni siquiera vaciló un momento cuando fue hacia mí para quitar mi pitillo y poner sus labios sobre los míos. Tampoco flaqueó ni un poco cuando sujeté su cabello, con intención de alejarlo. No hizo nada más que forzar las cosas los primeros segundos; después, como un veneno que se infiltra por las venas de manera rápida y sigilosa, me tenía perdido en su aroma, el cual comenzaba a notar. Un aroma fuerte y viril, que era discreto pero que reconocerías en cualquier momento, algo muy propio de él.

Y al final, no sé cómo me convenció: me entregué a su juego. Acabé por follármelo.

Y, por primera vez, conocí al Gintoki que pide dinero por la mañana, que lo saca en cuando le dices dónde dejaste la cartera y que te deja cuando apenas sale el sol, con un sabor amargo. Con esa mirada fría.

Esa fue la primera noche que alquilé su cuerpo, la primera vez que me sentí como si usara drogas de lo bien que me sentía… pero no era más que un efecto placebo. Porque Gintoki Sakata quita más estabilidad de la que da, su efecto es momentáneo y acaba por ser más dañino que benigno.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yo! Vengo con el segundo drabble. Supongo que no aclaré que esto es una tabla de drabbles, 10 en total. La tabla es de placebo y las canciones que se usan son: every me, every you; meds; without you im nothing; song to say good bye; special needs; infra-red; english summer rain; I do; Burger queen; Broken promise. Si no han escuchado esas canciones, se las recomiendo. Los drabbles están en el orden de las canciones… So, aquí el drabble._

 **2.- Y el sexo, y las drogas, y las consecuencias…**

Las cosas avanzaron de manera rápida. Me seguí acostando con el yorozuya, teniendo precauciones de no ser encontrados y acumulando sentimientos compasivos por él. Me dejé llevar al final por el río caudaloso que era, viendo cómo se hundía poco a poco.

Gintoki puso el pretexto de que necesitaba tener trabajo a solas, y Kagura acabó yendo a ayudar al dojo de Shipachi y su hermana. Me pidió que fuera a diario a su casa. Y así lo hice: la primera semana estuvo bien, el sexo fue activo y caliente. La segunda semana a veces estábamos muy borrachos como para siquiera tener una erección. La tercera y cuarta semana, Gintoki daba pena. Había conseguido una droga que podía inyectarse y casi siempre que llegaba a su casa él estaba dormido. A veces estaba con su propia orina encima. Lo bañé cada que fui a verlo. Lo tomaba en brazos y lo llevaba a la regadera, a mojarlo, despertarlo y espabilarlo. A veces tomamos afrodisiacos después de eso y la cosa funcionaba, teníamos muchas rondas, a veces ni siquiera quería tomar nada con él porque llegué a pensar que alguno de los dos se moriría ahí mismo… Y lo más probable es que no fuera yo.

El yorozuya siempre pedía que lo desnudara, así que cuando acabábamos y yo me cerraba el cierre de los pantalones, él se quedaba con la mirada ida, las piernas abiertas y convulsionándose tenuemente. Los labios los dejaba abiertos y jadeaba, también babeaba; poco a poco se iba relajando. Me deslumbraba cómo tenía los ojos apagados y cómo roncaba cuando dormía. A veces lloraba y se abrazaba de mí, que intentaba protegerlo. Las drogas no iban bien. Sabía que podía detenerlo por ello, que si dejaba de pagarle por el sexo quizá dejara de humillarse con esa droga, pero no lo hice, porque me gustaba verlo doblarse, sucumbir y estar sedado. Era como un bebé. Mi bebé. Estaba esa alarma de tener que sacarlo pero… Bañarlo, limpiarlo, que dependiera de mi… Me hacía sentir menos como el jefe que le pagaba por abrir un rato las piernas y más como un amante al cuidado de su persona amada. Vamos, que me hacía sentir que lo que teníamos se tocaba, era real y no sólo era un teatro para mí.

Pero claro, no soy tan imbécil.

Cuando me enteré que el plazo iba a terminarse y que finalmente los chicos iban a regresar, lo bañé, aireé el futón, hice el aseo de toda la casa y le dije que si volvía a consumir alguna mierda lo iba a arrestar y de hecho, iba muy en serio. Realmente planeé meterlo a prisión (asumía que podía tenerlo bajo mi cuidado más tiempo y que quizá podía hacer que cambiara; con tristeza me negaba eso, sabía que incluso así no era tan fácil). Gintoki hipó, diciéndome que era un idiota, que Kagura iba a matarlo y que Shinpachi iba gritarle hasta quedarse mudo. Le acaricié el cabello, escuchando cada una de sus palabras, intentando consolarlo. Cuando se quedó dormido, salí a comprarle helado, para cuando se despertara. En el camino de regreso, sólo podía recordar algunas de sus frases mientras lloraba. _Estoy solo. Tirado, solo, muy solo. No voy a olvidarte, Hijikata. No voy a olvidarte, Toushiro._ Con mucha probabilidad, pensé, él no va a recordar que estuvo llorando como un bebé mientras hipaba y me decía _Toushiro, Toushiro_ con esa expresión mortificada. Pero no me iba a poder olvidar de esa cara llorosa. Se me había grabado con fuego toda esa sensación de miseria; se sentía palpable, húmeda y asquerosa. Gintoki babeó y moqueó, y de repente no entendía sus palabras. Me había encomendado a los seres divinos para que los chicos llegaran más tarde y Gintoki estuviera en sus cinco sentidos.

 _Qué voy a hacer, qué voy a hacer, maldita sea._

Ver sus pestañas, sus labios y esas mejillas rojas por el llanto, me hizo recordar la primera noche. Gintoki brilla como el sol, se oscurece como la noche y llora como el verano. No sé cómo hizo para atraparme en su mundo, pero cuando me di cuenta de que la miseria que teníamos me gustaba, ya era muy tarde para el retorno. Y de cualquier forma, ni siquiera quería regresar a lo que había antes, me gustaba mi realidad en ese momento, es decir, me gustaba él, no podía pedir más. Quizá estaba equivocándome en darle dinero cada que nos acostábamos, pero no sabía qué más hacer, él lo pedía y yo lo entregaba. Tampoco era como que pensara en acusarlo con Kagura y Shinpachi, ellos no debían ver la miseria que tenía su jefe. Ni siquiera yo quería verla. Me bastaba conmigo mismo para estar hasta la coronilla de conmiseraciones.

Al final, me tragué todo eso y seguí con la frente en alto. Porque eso es lo un hombre hace.


	3. Chapter 3

_Yo! Capítulo 3~_

 **3.- Estoy sucio, soy obsceno**

Gintoki Sakata, quien había estado en crisis los últimos meses, me invitó a pasear una noche de septiembre. Cuando nos recostamos en el césped, cerca del río, sentí como su mano se ponía sobre la mía. El uniforme del shinsengumi no me dejaba estar cómodo del todo, incluso tuve que dejar la espada a un lado, no obstante, mi corazón latía como si no hubiera un mañana, casi era doloroso. Gintoki estaba tendido a mi lado, con la respiración tenue y tranquila. Intenté mantener la postura, calmándome al poco tiempo. Esto no debía sorprenderme, era algo normal. Quizá era que tanta obscenidad me hiciera sentirme apenado en momentos limpios como ese. Intenté despejar mi mente. Teníamos ya bastante tiempo viéndonos, estaba más o menos seguro de que Sakata tenía algún tipo de sentimiento hacia a mí. Al menos lo estaba hasta que comenzó a hablar.

—Basta de esto, Hijikata. Ya me cansé.

—No te atrevas a romper cuando no hay nada formal, yorozuya –dije, sin perder la calma. Luego, intentando contenerme como siempre al girarme y ver sus ojos tristes, continué:— Nunca te importó. Así que no me vengas con dejar las cosas. Te estoy pagando y…

—Es que ya no quiero que me pagues, Hijikata. No sólo lo hago contigo, ¿lo sabes bien, verdad? Voy por ahí con la primer persona que me ofrezca dinero. Se salió de control desde esa vez en que me cuidaste, cuando los chicos no estaban. Dios, sólo quiero drogarme. Y no quiero que me dejes, pero no te merezco, soy una basura infeliz…

Solté su mano para luego tener una posición más cómoda para darle un puñetazo; lo mandé a callar, porque no tenía ni idea de cómo consolar sus últimas palabras. Saqué un cigarro mientras él sobaba su mandíbula; necesitando fumar para afrontar esa declaración de amor, me limité a agradecer el encendedor que me pasó, incluso aunque yo tuviera el mío. Estaba bien romper, estaba bien quedarnos como estábamos. Me daba igual… No, no me daba igual. Después del segundo cigarro, suspiré profundamente y Gintoki me hizo una broma, pero no pude ni prestarle atención.

—Deja de ser una puta. Déjalo. Mi vida sexual ha sido estable contigo, no me acuesto con nadie más. Si quieres, sabes dónde encontrarme. Deja de ser un libertino, no te llames obsceno, no te vendas y báñate todos los días. Voy a acostarme contigo, no me importa tu pasado. Sólo quiero que seas fiel si es que esto es lo que deseas.

—¿Eres idiota?

—No me dejes en ridículo, ¡estúpido! Tómame en cuenta.

—¿Por qué diablos tú…?

—Eres un desamparado. Hay veces en que apestas a colonia de mujer cuando follamos. No es cómodo comprimirte con esa mierda de olor. ¿Qué eres, una zorra?

—Basta…

—No, basta tú. Necesitas cambiar. Los chicos deben estar dándose cuenta. Actúas como gilipollas siempre, pero cada que estás conmigo me sueltas toda esa mierda dependiente y lloras, como tarado. No soy el maestro por el que tanto lloras en las noches, tampoco sé qué pasó exactamente en el pasado. Pero intento ayudarte y no voy a delatarte con nadie. Así que deja esta mierda y se acabó. Todos ganamos. Tu reputación no pierde nada, quedas limpio.

Gintoki estaba llorando. Me miraba con rabia, como si fuera yo el porqué de toda su mierda. Estaba tan triste que junto con él que me dediqué a derramar unas lágrimas. Estaba cayendo con él. Pensando en cómo sin Sakata Gintoki mi razón de ser cuidadoso y amable iba a desaparecer, me fui acomodando de nuevo en el césped, para luego atraerlo hacia mí y poder abrazarlo. No lo era todo, pero para mí, en ese justo momento, Gintoki era lo más preciado que tenía. Era lo más importante, era todo lo que quería proteger con mi cuerpo, con mi espada.

—Nunca has visto lo solo que estoy, Hijikata. Nunca has visto lo que… soy…

Sus labios tiritaban por el llanto… Besarlos fue delicioso.

—He visto suficiente, yorozuya. Está bien, estamos bien. Necesitar mejorar, sólo eso.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.- Eres uno de los errores de Dios.**

—Cuando estuve en la guerra, Hijikata, me llamaban _shiroyasha._ Odio que aún me lo digan.

—¿Por qué?

—No me molestes, tío, es en lo que menos puedo pensar. Tengo resaca.

Gintoki no tenía resaca, lo único que habíamos tomado por la noche había sido una copa de helado. Pero no insistí más. Gintoki estaba muy hablador hoy. Le di un poco de sake, pese a ser las 8 de la mañana. Luego de varias copas, empezó a hablar nuevamente, esta vez, sin cortar el rollo a la mitad.

—La primera vez que me prostituí… Porque no lo puedo llamar de otra manera, Hijikata, no me mires así… Fue porque me ofrecieron dulces y un montón de helado. Ni te imaginas. Y yo también disfruté, a Gin-san no se le presentaban ese tipo de mujeres tan a menudo. Pero luego ella me recomendó, y ya fuera por cerveza, vino, helado o dinero para comer al día siguiente… Comencé a hacerlo. Era la vía más rápida, porque siempre pagan más por el placer que por enviar correo, ¿sabes?

—Supongo.

—Pero es muy solitario, Hijikata-san, nunca lo intentes. Antes de perder mi inocencia, siempre tuve más suerte que ahora. La gente me daba de comer cuando era un bebé inútil. No pierdas ese brillo, Hijikata-san.

—No pensaba hacerlo. En realidad, lo único que quise hace tiempo fue hacer feliz a la chica que amaba. No importaba qué. Pero murió, ¿te acuerdas verdad? —asintió y luego me palmeó la espalda. Encendí un cigarrillo antes de seguir hablando—. A mí no me interesa el dinero, me interesan otras cosas.

—Concuerdo contigo. Pero también quiero comer, Hijikata-san.

—Yo podría darte de comer, mañana, tarde, noche. Te compraría ropa, helado, una cama. Son cosas banales. Tengo dinero ahorrado… Vivir en el shinsengumi deja mucho. No pago renta y…

—Hijikata-san, suenas como todos esos clientes que me ofrecen cosas para que me quede…

—Para con ese _Hijikata-san_ , Gintoki, estoy siendo serio. Podemos…

—¿Podemos? ¿En serio crees que podemos? No seas absurdo, Hijikata. Tú puedes hacerlo porque tú tienes el trabajo, tienes los medios y las personas te quieren. Okita dijo que te odiaba porque le quitaste lo más importante para él… Eso es así, sabes. Eres un bendecido, un idiota que puede tener un mal genio, pero que acabas agradándole a los demás. Mira a Kagura, a Shinpachi, están siempre detrás de ti preguntándote qué quieres tomar, qué quieres comer, incluso si no te quedas mucho tiempo. No seas estúpido, eres el único que puede. Gin-san se ha quedado estancado, no le agrado a todo el mundo.

—Pero a quienes nos agradas, nos agradas mucho. Tienes un buen espíritu…

—Yo siempre voy a ser la puta de una noche fría, Toushiro. Entiéndelo.

Había tenido suficiente por esa noche. Pese a que íbamos a hacerlo, el ambiente había cambiado totalmente. Me acomodé la ropa, tomé la katana y me dirigí a la salida. Volteé a ver al yorozuya, que, tirado en el futón del hotel, con la ropa desordenada y con esas lágrimas en los ojos, me miraba con rencor. Esto era porque él había estado pensando mucho, lo sabía. Pensaba mucho en el pasado.

—Estoy consciente de cómo te duele, de cómo te niegas a dejarme entrar en ti y ayudarte. Por favor, Gintoki… —Dejé a medias lo que iba a decir, porque él ya había comenzado a llorar. Así que sólo abrí la puerta y me fui.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.- Recuérdame cuando seas el que siempre soñaste**

Decidí dejarlo. Por la paz, por el trabajo, por él, que, básicamente me estaba echando a patadas. Intenté ayudar… Pero sólo fue un sueño obsceno, tan sólo quise obligarlo a ceder ante mí. Tuve suerte de comenzar a pensar que no lo necesitaba, que había sido un sueño estúpido; pensé también en cómo el sólo estar con él me llevaría al caos, a la desgracia y a la miseria. Meditando un poco más, llegué a la conclusión de que dos tíos jamás podrían estar juntos; el sexo podía estar bien, la relación podría ser buena, incluso fraternal, pero nunca podríamos tener hijos… Pese a que no me consideraba un hombre que podría ser padre, con él me eliminaba cualquier posibilidad y eso me dejaba en blanco, sin ningún tipo de opinión (intenté darle una opinión negativa). Olvidé aquello luego de razonar de que por eso había dejado Mitsuba; quise dejarla ser normal, que no se preocupara por mí y al final soy yo quien se preocupa de nuevo por estas cosas. _Qué egoísta_.

Además de lo anterior, viéndolo en retrospectiva, ninguno de los dos tenía la apariencia de vivir mucho, yo por ser parte del shinsengumi y él por ser un buscapleitos que atentaba con su propia salud. Al final, después de horas y horas de darle vueltas lo mismo dejé de tener la suerte de despreciarlo luego de que rompiera conmigo; al cabo de un rato, volví a pensar que Gintoki tenía el toque, que era él. Que no era Mitsuba al final de cuentas. Me volví a rendir; es decir, tan sólo estaba inventándome excusas.

Dejar a Sakata me dolía más que cuando dejé a Mitsuba. Con el paso de los días, fui sintiéndome cada vez más triste y melancólico. A ella intenté protegerla de esa manera, a Gintoki sólo lo dejé hundirse. Claro que, intentaba convencerme de que no lo necesitaba y de que él tampoco me necesitaba. Que nunca nos necesitamos… Que nunca lo necesité. Que, como dijo él, fue la puta de una noche fría. O de varias noches, pero eso no importaba. Intenté seguir mi vida, intenté seguir como quien huye del lobo. Desesperado, me escondí detrás del trabajo, también tomé la responsabilidad de más zonas de limpieza. No me importaba. Nada me importaba.

Un día, Kondou-san fue a verme, a mi habitación. Su semblante estaba diferente a lo usual.

—¿Qué pasa, Toshi? —Preguntó, haciendo que me sentara para escucharlo. Ingresó a mi habitación y se sentó frente a mí. Me miraba con ojos serios. Sabía que se preocupaba, pero no tenía por qué. Más bien, no quería que se preocupara por mí. Decidí serenarme, le di la cara y apenas pudo sonreírme.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Fumas dos cajetillas al día, la mayonesa la dejas tirada por ahí y ni siquiera te enojas cuando Sougo viene a molestar. Duermes menos. No puedo ver el espacio que hay entre tus dos cejas. Dime… ¿Tiene que ver el jefe yorozuya? No lo pensé hasta que Sougo me dijo que ustedes dos ni siquiera se miraban a la cara cuando se encontraban en la calle.

—Kondou-san, las cosas van bien —respondí, poniéndome un cigarrillo adicional al que fumaba. Cuando me había dado cuenta, Kondou-san ya me había quitado ambos de la boca y me miraba muy de cerca.

—Toshi, si tengo que desfigurarte la cara para que digas la verdad, lo haré. Soy yo a quien le tienes que confiar las cosas. ¿Mal de amores? ¿Gintoki? No me importa hablar de quien va arriba y quien va…

—Kondou-san, las cosas van bien —repetí. No quería llevar la conversación a otro lado.

Pero insistió demasiado y acabé por admitir que estaba mal, no por qué, pero que lo estaba. Que estaba desmoronándome de a poco y que, si bien antes no me encontraba en mi mejor forma, ahora tan sólo me sentía como una sombra de lo que hubo de mi antes. Kondou-san parecía muy comprensivo y me dijo que no lo dejara ir, porque era quien me mantenía alerta y vivaz. No dije nada, porque no tenía ganas de afirmar que estaba en toda la razón al deducir que _salía_ con Gintoki. Al final, me dio un descanso de dos semanas, para intentar ganar peso y dejar de fumar un poco. Pero si tenía que compararlo con algo, dejar de fumar me causaba tanto desprecio por mí mismo como haber dejado a Gintoki.

Nunca es fácil dejar esas cosas a las que te has vuelto adicto.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.- Bajé para desearte un cumpleaños infeliz**

Cuando eran casi las diez de la noche del nueve de octubre, corrí hasta la casa de Sakata. Pregunté por él, Shinpachi dijo que no había vuelto desde las cinco de la tarde _. Casi es diez de octubre_ , pensé. Shinpachi me respondió, por lo que supe que lo dije en voz alta. Me ofreció un té, y luego comenzó a decirme que él había estado yendo y viniendo, y que por la tarde había salido y comenzaba a ser extraño, porque aún no regresaba. Kagura, según dijo Shinpachi, estaba dando un paseo con Sadaharu, aunque quizá, sospechamos ambos, estaba buscando a Gintoki. Shinpachi se ofreció a darme más té, diciéndome que quizá podíamos esperar un poco más a ver si aparecía. Acepté.

Hacía ya más de tres semanas que lo había ignorado. Pero Kondou-san me dijo que no debía rendirme y le creí. Y más que creerle me hizo ver en el deplorable estado que estaba. Las costillas se me notaban y eso nunca me había pasado. El imbécil del yorozuya estaba jugándome chueco. ¿Por qué él podía salir ileso? (Egoístamente, pensé que así era). Mientras corría, en medio de la oscuridad en dirección a la yorozuya, sólo podía pensar en que yo iba a ser el único que lo iba ver caer. Incluso si eso significaba que yo mismo lo derribaría… Porque nadie tiraba al piso a Toushiro sin salir golpeado.

Pensé, también, que más que valía ir llamando a una ambulancia, porque no importaba dónde estuviera escondiéndose, iba a encontrarlo e iba a golpearlo tanto que me acabaría los nudillos. Estaba consciente de que no llegaría tan lejos, pero… Yo tenía que ser el único que lo haría arrastrarse.

No me tenía muy creído que me iban a salir las cosas, porque siempre podía sabotearme el plan y tratarlo como siempre, bien y con amabilidad. No obstante, quise le iba a dar el peor cumpleaños, que se enterara que no era el único que podía ser hijo de puta.

Eran cerca de las once cuando lo vi tirado a un lado de un bote de basura, apenas me había rendido de esperar con Shinpachi, quien había decidido quedarse a dormir ahí. Gintoki estaba tirado, sin los pantalones negros de siempre, solo con la yukata blanca. Lo levanté, lo miré a los ojos. Estaba drogado. Parecía un poco asustado, hasta que pudo reconocer mi cara.

—¿Cómo me hallaste, Hijikata-san?

—Idiota. Sólo he venido a desearte un infeliz cumpleaños, porque te lo mereces —dije, casi con odio.

—Uh-uh. Lo que diga el vicecomandan-…

Atesté mi puño contra su mejilla. Su nariz sangró y su mano fue a reposar a su espada de madera. Cuando había estado muy borracho había contado que él mató antes para protegerse, antes de que su maestro lo acogiera para darle lecciones de samurái, recordé eso mientras lo veía abandonar su posición de pelea. En ese momento pensé que con tanta droga era como ese pequeño demonio blanco que era, dentro de sí, y que le temía tanto. Sonrió con socarronería, esperando el siguiente golpe, esperando mis palabras de desprecio.

Pero sólo cargué con él, hasta el shinsengumi, para meterlo dentro de la bañera y luego dentro del futón. Lo obligué a abrazarme y a besarme, importándome una mierda que estuviera llorando; lo hice de esa manera hasta que conseguí que se durmiera.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.- Siempre sigue igual, nada cambia**

Cuando pude regresar del sueño profundo al que caí esa noche, palpé, aun con los ojos cerrados, el espacio dentro del futón en donde se suponía, tenía que estar el yorozuya. No lo encontré, pero tampoco me impresioné demasiado. Ya sabía que se iría, que no le importaba ni siquiera que fuera su cumpleaños y que quizá, tuviera una resaca terrible. Me levanté y fui a comerme un plato de arroz con huevo al comedor del shinsengumi. A cada bocado me sentía cada vez más deprimido por haberme despertado solo por la mañana, culpable por haberle pegado en su cumpleaños y aburrido de no tenerlo cerca. Cuando logré terminar el desayuno, evadiendo las bromas de todos, regresé a mi habitación. Mientras ordenaba, me encontré una nota de Gintoki oculta debajo de la almohada, muy cliché, pero superando mis expectativas. Antes de abrirla, me aseguré de estas solo en mi habitación, de haber ordenado todo y de poder darme el lujo de fumar cigarrillo tras cigarrillo.

 _Hijikata,_

 _puedo permitirme, de vez en cuando, un poco de mediocridad._

 _He tenido muchos problemas con todo el mundo (y qué bueno que es tan sólo una expresión eso de "todo el mundo", porque me siento capaz de provocar a ese nivel). De mi boca sólo salen mentiras; puedo arruinar la existencia de muchas personas al mismo tiempo y sabes, yo sé que sabes, que ni siquiera me importa. Tan sólo lo hago. Cuando te conocí, fue lo primero que pensé. Pensé en hacer daño, sin restricción. Creí que podía hacértelo a ti. Pero me cortaste la inspiración, te metiste en mi cabeza como un parásito y luego ya no te saliste y tampoco me mataste._

 _Me dejaste como un paciente en coma, como alguien en fase terminal. Siempre a punto de morirme, pero nunca consiguiéndolo._

 _Soy muy patético._

 _La clave de esto, es más que nada, fingir que todo está bien, que sigo siendo ese personaje hijo de puta al que todos aborrecen o ese chico amigable que es un don nadie y que no tiene ni en donde caer muerto. Ahí está bien. Es la zona de confort. A tu lado, Hijikata, puedo ser yo mismo. El tipo llorón que de pronto es dependiente, pero que aparenta afrontar las cosas, aunque me cague de miedo. Así soy yo contigo, puede que no merezcas esa basura de comportamiento (quizá la mereces, vicecomandante demoniaco…), pero no puedo evitarlo cando estoy contigo. Y sabes que te necesito, sé que sabes._

 _Lo peor, es que tú no me necesitas. Tú no necesitas a Gin-san en tu vida, porque eres quien puede y sabe cómo salir adelante. ¿Por qué no soy yo quien puede decir "hay que trabajar más duro, necesitas cambiar un poco" cada que las cosas están por venirse abajo?_

 _Yo no sé qué pasa por tu mente liviana, pero no soy alguien que te convenga. Pero al menos sé que mientras yo me arrastre un poco hacia ti, tú vas a mirarme. No necesito amenazarte, ni chantajearte; vuelves a mí con facilidad, algo espeluznante._

 _Por favor, quédate más. Quédate más esta vez. Otra vez._


	8. Chapter 8

**8.- Quiero bañarme contigo y limpiar el caos de mi piel**

Cuando las cosas se complicaban, Gintoki se escapaba de casa (como un tierno y asqueroso adolescente con problemas en su casa) y se iba a cualquier lado por uno o dos días; eso lo aprendí luego de buscarlo a diario, cerca del invierno. En mi mente sólo podía pensar en que ya hacía todo un año en que habíamos empezado a tener esa clase de relación y que quería estar con él durante más tiempo. Shinpachi me había dado una taza de café y Kagura había prendido el kotatsu: intentaban buscar a Gintoki conmigo, porque ellos tampoco no tenían ni idea (ninguno teníamos _ni idea_ cada que de Gintoki se trataba). Ambos me contaron cómo era a veces, un clásico perro callejero que va y viene. Un perro sucio y ruin, amable y brillante. Un perro al que todos queríamos mucho.

Dejé pasar una semana, hasta que cuando iba saliendo del shinsengumi me encontré con Gintoki, sentado, con la cabeza gacha y las botas sucias, obstruyendo la entrada del cuartel. Lo miré por un rato para ver si se movía pero como no lo hacía y parecía que ni siquiera había reparado en mi presencia, me acerqué para asegurarme que estuviera respirando.

—¡Sougo! —Grité—.¡Baja un futón, me acabo de encontrar un perro callejero…!

—Hijikata-san, ese es el jefe. ¿Está seguro que la vista no le falla? —Me estaba hablando justo al lado y supuse que iba siguiéndome al salir.

—No hagas el imbécil, sólo ayúdame a meterlo dentro, que apesta.

Sougo tomó las piernas y yo lo levanté por las axilas. Gintoki estaba inconsciente, me preocupé un poco de ver que todo su yukata blanca estuviera llena de manchas de sangre. Recé porque fueran de personas ajenas y no de él. Sougo iba en un extraño silencio. Cuando pudimos llegar hasta la habitación, lo dejamos acostado en el piso, para preparar la bañera.

—Hijikata-san, ¿el jefe va a estar bien? Está respirando, pero parece que va a morirse en cualquier segundo, ¿va a llamar a la china y al gafotas?

—No ahora. Pero gracias por ayudarme, Sougo. ¿Podrías avisarle a Kondou-san que no iré a patrullar hoy?

—Sí, lo haré —sonrió, maliciosamente. Justo cuando iba a salir de la habitación me dijo—: Cuide bien del jefe, Hijikata-san, muchas personas se enfadarán si se muere. Además, esa expresión de chica enamorada le va bien. Iré a informarle a Kondou-san de cómo se enamoró del jefe yorozuya y cuidará de él como su esposa. Adiós.

Sougo lo sabía (¡cómo no!) pero no me importó. Escuchaba el agua caer, así que fui hacia Gintoki. No tenía la bokuto de madera. Fui quitándole el cinto, las botas, la yukata y al final, la ropa. No llevaba ropa interior, y tampoco estaba muy herido. Abrió los ojos, luego intentó decir algo, pero como no lo hizo, le dije que si podía meterse a la bañera. Asintió y lo ayudé a incorporarse. Apestaba a alcohol y un poco a tabaco. Cuando logré meterlo dentro, me dijo, con ojos de cordero degollado, que si podía meterme con él. Y así lo hice. Pese a que no era muy cómodo tener a dos tíos dentro de una bañera, hice lo posible por no incomodarlo, por no preguntar y por tallar su espalda lo más suave que pude.

Logré hacer que llorara con tan solo lavarle el cabello y luego me abrazó durante más de media hora, hasta que el agua se nos enfrió completamente y salimos tiritando. Lo vestí, le di un vaso de leche caliente que apenas probó y lo arropé en mi propia cama, mientras yo salía a darle la cara de Kondou-san.

Claro que, Sougo ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir y Kondou lo sospechaba, claro. Tan sólo me dieron menos trabajo para que pudiera quedarme con él. Pero Gintoki no necesitaba mucha atención, se la pasaba durmiendo, o despierto mirando el techo. Incluso le llevé la jump pero no la leyó. Intenté darle de comer pero no quería y entonces recurría a la leche de fresas y le añadía el polvo que había dentro de las vitaminas.

Así pasó el tiempo y luego el volvió a comer arroz, pastel, más leche y algo de huevo. También leía las revistas que le llevaba y me daba los buenos días o se reía de mí cuando me quedaba dormido delante de los papeles del trabajo.

Fue progresivo, pero regresaba el Gintoki burlón y dulce que conocía.

—Eh, Hijikata-san, ¿Kagura y Shinpachi están bien? —me preguntó, luego del desayuno, a la segundo semana que estaba en mi cuarto.

—Si tanto te preocupas por ellos, ¿por qué los abandonas?

—Son demasiado jóvenes para ver a este adulto hundido en su fracaso —su mirada se hizo triste, como al principio. Pero luego, volvió a quedarse somnoliento.

—Suena muy duro, eh. Pero ellos te ven como un padre, como su maestro y amigo. También te quieren cuidar, no dejes que se lleven todo el desprecio.

Y se lo decía en serio. A la primera semana que salí para comprarle cosas a Gintoki me los había encontrado vagando por las calles. Les había explicado que estaba conmigo y ellos se quedaron más relajados, pero sin dejar de extrañar a ese imbécil. Seguí ordenando el papeleo, bajo la atenta mirada de Sakata.

—Hablas como una chica, Hijikata-san —dijo, luego de un rato.

—¿Dónde estuviste? —pregunté, casi con miedo a escuchar la respuesta.

—Por ahí.

—Quisiera saber, sé más específico por favor.

—Luego.

Entonces se recostó y fingió dormir.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.- Las cosas no son como parecen**

Las cosas nunca son como parecen, me dijo Gintoki al quinto día, mientras le servía cereales de desayuno. Estábamos hablando de un manga de la jump que, según él, era muy imprevisible, por lo que siempre que creías que era de una manera, no lo era. Gintoki hablaba animado de ello. No le había vuelto a preguntar nada en todo lo que llevaba de estancia en mi cuarto, pero con un poco de helado, leche de fresa y dango fue revitalizándose (tenía que darle gelatina con suplementos alimenticios, porque de lo contrario, se hubiera desnutrido). Seguía sin ser el mismo imbécil de siempre, pero la mirada melancólica era cada vez más esporádica. Entonces, fue decidí preguntárselo de nuevo: —¿A dónde te fuiste, yorozuya?

—Bueno, por ahí, ¿por qué el interés?

—Porque llegaste como perro callejero. Kondou-san y Sougo me preguntan por ti. Incluso Yamazaki. Sé un poco más sincero conmigo. Soy un hombre como tú, voy a comprenderlo.

Se puso leche de fresa en el cereal y comenzó a comer, luego deteniéndose a que se humedeciera todo, porque a Gintoki le gustaba más el cereal aguado que firme. Esperé un momento mientras me inspeccionaba con su mirada aburrida.

—Me fui con Sakamoto unos días, al espacio, ya sabes. Me comentó que podíamos darnos un viaje largo, pero también me ofreció drogas, era un viaje dentro de otro viaje, ¿entiendes? —Se rió como tarado, cosa que me animó un poco, pero luego volvió a palidecer—. Entonces me encontré con Kamui, el hermano de Kagura. Estaba con Takasugi, estaban, más bien, están tramando algo. Pero yo siempre les he incomodado, ¿sabes? Y me peleé con algunos, maté a algunos pero al final, no nos enfrentamos. Regresé con Sakamoto y me dijo que me relajara y nos drogamos un poco más —sonrió como cuando acabábamos de acostarnos y luego se metió el cereal a la boca, cuando acabó de masticar, se quedó serio—. No quiero ser la puta adicta a las drogas, pero el sake dejó de ser suficiente…

—¿Y por qué diablos te fuiste en un principio? —No sabía si sentir un poco de remordimiento por creer que estaba haciendo gilipolleces con chicas o chicos, o reñirle por ir a hacer el imbécil hasta en el espacio.

—Porque… Me propusiste eso de quedarme contigo, ¿verdad? Entonces no sé, o sea, sí sé. Desde hace algún tiempo que yo… Umh, o sea, no mucho tiempo pero… yo sé que… O más bien acepté que… Mira, tuve miedo.

—No te voy a hacer nada. Vienes machacado de quién-sabe-dónde porque tenías miedo. Si te quedas, si te hubieras quedado, las cosas serías sencillas. Y no estarías en ese estado de trance. Y Kagura y Shinpachi no estarían tan preocupados por un tarado como tú. Y yo no tendría que cargar con tu culo.

—No, no, no. Hijikata-san, cuando uno se siente mal, no tienes por qué hundir a los demás. Sólo salva a todos los que puedas. Conmigo aquí salvamos menos de los que podemos si no estuviera.

—¿A qué tenías miedo?

—Eso es privado.

—No me reiré —encendí un cigarro y luego tomé de la leche de fresa con la que tomaba el cereal—. Iugh, tío, esto sabe más a azúcar que a leche.

—Por eso es una buena leche.

Permanecimos en silencio, pensé en la respuesta que me dio cuando le pregunté por qué se fue. Como estaba enfadándome en ese momento, no noté todo su balbuceo. _No sé si me tiene miedo a mí, a nuestra relación o a él mismo._ No me importaba, en realidad. Yo sólo estaba ahí para levantarlo cuando se caiga, para acariciar tu cabello cuando tenga logros o para frotar su espalda después de una borrachera por el triunfo. Me quedé mirando cómo consumía su cereal de a poco y pensé que estaba bien, que estábamos bien. Que todo estaría bien justo después de aquello, porque lo malo ya había pasado y sólo quedaba seguir caminando hacia adelante.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.- Una promesa es una promesa**

Gintoki es bravura, es capacidad, es masculinidad. Puede que a veces sea un idiota que sólo lee manga, pero cuando el momento se presta su cabello brilla en lo más alto. Gintoki me gusta con toda y esa bola de defectos que cualquiera podría hacer lista; cuando acepté ese amor, cuando me arrastré por él, siguió dándose mala vida, por necesidad, por gusto, por todo. A Gintoki le gusta vivir, beber, divertirse, le gusta molestarme y le gusta fumar mis cigarrillos, aunque a él realmente ni siquiera le guste fumar. Me gusta que su boca esté caliente cuando me besa, que huela a tabaco y a dulces… Dulces que encontraré en cualquier parte de su ropa mientras lo desvisto. Me gusta cuando me mira a los ojos y me dice que va a golpearme porque sé que en realidad sólo quiere besarme. Me gusta cada tontería que a veces noto en él.

—¿Qué miras, idiota?

—Hay una heladería cerca, ¿no? Llévame, Hijikata-kun. ¿Acaso no eres mi dueño ahora? Necesitas consentirme.

—No soy tu dueño, y estoy trabajando.

—Sólo necesitas acompañarme. Haces como que estás haciendo guardia, ¿puedes? Shinpachi se va a poner irritante si no llego en una hora a casa.

—¿Les dijiste que llegabas a las ocho? —pregunté, mirando el reloj.

—No, a las tres de la tarde. Pero se me hizo tarde en esto y lo otro y al final acabé contigo, quizá deba llamar y decir que no llegaré a casa, ¿no crees?

—¿No teníamos una promesa?

—Una promesa es una promesa, Hijikata-kun. Y soy un samurái, ¿no es cierto? Nosotros somos buenos con eso, somos hombres que cumplen. Así que sí, _tenemos_ una promesa. El helado puede ser un incentivo para que Gin-san no deje de cumplir, ¿sabes?

—Eres un chantajista. Ya entiendo porque no tienes popularidad con las chicas.

Comenzamos a caminar por la calle, hacia la heladería. Porque él era insistente y yo era débil. Porque había iniciado un año nuevo y él me había besado en el templo, jurándome lealtad y un sinfín de promesas mientras tenía los ojos llorosos. Porque después de eso miramos el cielo y había lluvia de estrellas, o de deseos patéticos, como me dijo él sorbiéndose la nariz.

—Las chicas se mueren por esto —dijo, tocándose a sí mismo—, sólo que son muy tímidas y no lo dicen. Todas están muertas por Gin-san, hasta tú, Hijikata-kun.

—Pero yo no soy una chica.

—Pero me quieres, ¿verdad que me quieres?

—Claro que no. Quizá cuando me sirves de algo, pero antes no.

—¿Y por qué me compras helado?

—Por caridad, yorozuya.

Le sonreí con complicidad, porque sé que sabe que me tiene comiendo de su mano y que cuando quiera irse y dejarme a ciegas en la vida, lo hará. Claro que también sé que sabe que cuando se vaya lo perseguiré hasta que me muera, con tal de ir a darle un puñetazo en esa cara estúpida que tiene. Para que entienda que no se manda solo, que no está solo y que más daño hace apartándose que quedándose. Cuando entramos en la heladería, lo dejé pedir lo que quisiera, pagando por él y sentándome a su lado, esperando que Sougo no se dignara a aparecer para arruinarme el momento. Gintoki estaba contento, hablándome de su último trabajo limpiando la casa de Otose. Y yo también lo estaba, porque podía confiar en que no iba a meterse nada extraño además del helado.

Por mi parte, sólo fumé frente a él, asintiendo cada que él hacia pausas. Podía ser la conversación más cutre que tenía en mi vida, pero estaba disfrutándola.

Así pues, una promesa es una promesa, como dice él y mientras esté vivo, la cumpliré. No importa que tenga que esforzarme mucho.

 _Muchísimas gracias por haber leído esta serie de drabbles, por haberme dejado un review. Me permitieron entrar al fandom, encontrar a gente con quien charlar y leer. Es el primer fanfic que subo de más de un capítulo y es… reconfortante. ¡Gracias!_


End file.
